


Med stängda ögon

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff a la Always_and_ever, Kärlek, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, minnen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Tack för den fina fina låten som jag blivit helt förälskad i (du vet vem du är).Låt att lyssna på: "Crescendo I Gågata" av Lillebjorn Nilsen.Denna del av serien är något som ska likna fluff. Men som alltid med mig kan det ju inte bara vara fluff, lite smärta måste med. Hoppas ni tycker om det. Lämna gärna en kommentar om ni kände något.Kram till alla fina er som fortsätter läsa. Jag tycker så mycket om er! :)





	Med stängda ögon

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för den fina fina låten som jag blivit helt förälskad i (du vet vem du är).  
> Låt att lyssna på: "Crescendo I Gågata" av Lillebjorn Nilsen.
> 
> Denna del av serien är något som ska likna fluff. Men som alltid med mig kan det ju inte bara vara fluff, lite smärta måste med. Hoppas ni tycker om det. Lämna gärna en kommentar om ni kände något.
> 
> Kram till alla fina er som fortsätter läsa. Jag tycker så mycket om er! :)

Du tittar på reflektionen i fönstret men känner inte igen den man som stirrar tillbaka på dig. Det är nästintill omöjligt att förstå att det faktiskt är du, att det är din spegelbild. Du har åldrats och det du förr kallade smilrynkor stannar nu kvar då leendet falnar. Du för upp händerna, drar dem sakta över ansiktet och ser hur figuren i fönstret följer dina rörelser. Det är kallt ute, mer kallt än vad det brukar vara vid den här tiden på året. Kinderna ändrar färg och lyser starkt röda ikapp med din nästipp.

Du sträcker fram dina händer mot det isbeklädda fönstret och lägger dem där, pressar hårt. Din panna hamnar strax mittemellan de båda händerna och du sluter dina ögon, blundar och rullar försiktigt huvudet från den ena sidan till den andra.

//

Du är 22 och ligger i sängen med laptopen i knät medan du väntar. Efter en intensiv dag på universitet är du trött och sömnen hotar att ta över men du kämpar envist emot. Du ska inte somna, du ska vara vaken när han kommer hem- det har du lovat men det är så svårt när ögonen verkar ha bestämt sig för motsatsen.

Du blinkar hårt och tvingar dem sen, bestämt, att hålla sig öppna. Det drar kyligt från någonstans och du huttrar till. Du ser dig om, märker att fönstret vid huvudändan av sängen inte är helt stängt och suckar ömt ”Isak då!”.

Du ålar dig fram över sängen, ställer dig på knä framför fönstret och stänger, sluter den sista springan, låter trä möta trä. En vindpust sveper förbi utanför och får rutan att skallra till. Du kikar ut, ser trädtopparna vaja för vinden och hoppas innerligt att han hinner hem innan ovädret kommer.

Sängen är varm och inbjudande och du lägger dig ner, begraver ditt huvud i kudden, tar in doften- hans doft. ”Bara en liten stund” tänker du när du sluter ögonen och somnar. Klockan är 16:00.

Långt bort, någonstans i fjärran, hör du någon viska ditt namn ”Even? Even!”.

Du är inne i en dröm, en underbar dröm, där du är omsluten av ett par armar och känner mjuka läppar röra vid dina. I drömmen ler du och särar på dem, släpper in.

Du öppnar dina ögon och framför dig sitter han stilla och betraktar dig. Han ler sitt stora leende, blottar gluggen mellan sina framtänder medan du låter dig drunkna i hans gröna ögon, låter dig försvinna i all den kärlek de utstrålar.

Han sitter där framför dig och du känner hans närvaro över hela din kropp. Ingen beröring behövs och ord är överflödiga. Hans blick är nog, säger så mycket mer än vad någon beröring eller några ord någonsin skulle kunna göra. Den lyser av kärlek, den visar en evighet- er evighet. Han är din, du är hans.

Klockan är 17:00 När du viskar fram ett "Hej" och reser dig halvvägs upp. Samtidigt böjer han sig ner mot dig och ni lägger era pannor mot varandra, rullar dem försiktigt fram och tillbaka- från den ena sidan till den andra medan ni intensivt stirrar in i varandras ögon.

”Hej” viskar han tillbaka och du ler mot honom.

Du tar han i din famn, lägger dina läppar mot hans ena tinning och mumlar ”jag har saknat dig”.

Han lägger sig på rygg bredvid dig och smyger in sin arm under din nacke medan han sniffar dig lätt på halsen.

”Och jag har saknat dig” hör du han svara.

Sedan börjar han berätta om sin dag och du låtsas lyssna, njuter av att ha honom nära, att få höra hans röst. Hans röst gör dig lugn, får dig att känna dig trygg och snart sover du nästan igen.

Plötsligt tystnar han, skrattar till och du rycker till med en grymtning och säger ”Fortsätt prata! Sluta inte”.

Han vet så väl att du inte hört ett ord av det han just sagt men fortsätter ändå. Han pratar på, in i ditt hår medan han håller om dig, medan du sakta stryker en kind.

Vinden viner där ute i kylan, ni ligger tätt omslingrade, på sängen, varma och lyckliga över att få vara nära, lyckliga över att få höra till, lyckliga över att ni får existera här tillsammans- Ni två, här, nu.

//

Du öppnar ögonen igen och granskar mannen i fönstret framför dig. Det är så svårt att förstå att det är du. Så länge du håller ögonen stängda kan du låtsas att rynkorna är just smilrynkor, som försvinner när leendet falnar, men med ögonen öppna kan du inte blunda för sanningen- leendet är borta och rynkorna är kvar. De är inte stora eller många men de finns där, som en påminnelse om tiden som gått, som försvunnit.

Du tar en sista titt på den främmande mannen, drar en djup suck och vänder dig om, fortsätter gå uppför gatan. Du ska hämta Olivia på förskolan, laga mat och göra allt det där andra som tillhör vardagen.

Och kanske- bara kanske, är det idag du kommer ta modet till dig att slå det där numret, viska tyst in i telefonen och medge ”Jag tror jag älskar dig”.


End file.
